


Sherlock Holmes Movies Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: BBC Sherlock/Sherlock Holmes Imagines [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the RDJ Sherlock Holmes movies' characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Sherlock Holmes - Imagine being a consultant for Scotland Yard and meeting Sherlock and John when Lestrade puts the three of you together to work on a case, much to the dismay of Holmes, but after a while he starts to see how clever and wonderful you are.

Gif source:  [Here](http://rdjudereactions.tumblr.com/post/16722972345)

> _Imagine being a consultant for Scotland Yard and meeting Sherlock and John when Lestrade puts the three of you together to work on a case, much to the dismay of Holmes, but after a while he starts to see how clever and wonderful you are._

———  _Request for fandoms-pizza-wifi-ym13_  ———

“I do believe you’re warming up to her,” John smirks as he flips his book closed upon your exit from the room, considering Sherlock hadn’t interrupted any of your suggestions in the last hour so far.

“Warming up?” Sherlock huffs, bristly still at having had Lestrade mettle in his investigative team with Watson, “My dear Watson, I assure you, I am just as frostily opposed to the idea of a third wheel as I was when starting this case.”

With a knowing look back down to his book, John hums, “Of course.”


	2. Sherlock Holmes - Imagine Holmes teaching you how to play violin and when you get good enough, the two of you do duets.

Gif source:  [Holmes](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161510377767)

> _Imagine Holmes teaching you how to play violin and when you get good enough, the two of you do duets._

———  _Request for fandoms-pizza-wifi-ym13_ ———

Holmes wasn’t exactly the most patient or understanding teacher, but he most definitely was an effective teacher. You stuck with him, mainly because you’d become used to his eccentrics over the span of time you’d known him, and had learned more violin with him than you probably would have with any other instructor in the amount of time you’d been practicing. Still, you didn’t think yourself prepared enough for what he was suggesting, now.

“A duet?” you ask, looking at the sheet music with unsure eyes. Holmes doesn’t seem bothered or registering your nervousness at all with how he lounges in that chair that you were honestly surprised had survived the detective for this long.

“Precisely,” Holmes hums, plucking at his own violin, “I assume you can have it somewhat perfected by tomorrow should we start today.”


	3. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson - Imagine helping John and Sherlock with a case and the only witness to the crime doesn’t speak English, but you recognize the language and speak to them fluently. Holmes and Watson are kind of shocked because they didn’t...

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161510733572/judes-law-inevitably-one-begins-to-twist-facts)

> _Imagine helping John and Sherlock with a case and the only witness to the crime doesn’t speak English, but you recognize the language and speak to them fluently. Holmes and Watson are kind of shocked because they didn’t know you knew that and the information you gained from the witness ends up helping you guys solve the case._

———  _Request for fandoms-pizza-wifi-ym13_  ———

You give the woman an appreciative smile as she goes on her way before you relay the information to Holmes and Watson, who were both giving you peculiar looks since they hadn’t known you were able to speak that language fluidly, “She said that there was a woman there the night of the murder. One who looked like a lady, which is quite bizarre for this side of town and the time of night it had been. She said she’d seen the same woman there a fortnight ago going into a building on this street.” You point to the same one the woman had pointed to when telling you what she knew, “That one, over there.”

“Well, then,” Sherlock hums, leading the way, “we must investigate it!”

John chuckles at your side as you both follow after Holmes, “It’s a good thing we brought you along. Neither of us had a clue of what she was saying, to be honest with you.”


	4. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes - Imagine Sherlock catching you and John in a heated make-out session.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161510635332)

> _Imagine Sherlock catching you and John in a heated make-out session._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

John was usually so reserved, so proper, which was why you had come to savor moments like these, where it was just the two of you. His hand rested on the curve of your jaw, tilting your head to mold your lips perfectly against his own, moving together in a dance that left you breathless, starved for more of him. You weren’t nearly as gentle, reckless in the way your fingers carded through his hair, tugging gently as you mewled into his kiss.

You were unraveling, unabashedly, in his arms, and neither of you cared to stop just yet.

“Why, Dr. Watson, how scandalous,” there was a smug ring to it, coming from the doorway that not a single knock had sounded from.

You don’t believe you’ve ever moved so quickly as when the two of you jumped away from each other, a sharp gasp coming from you both at having been caught.

“Sherlock!” John growls, glaring at his friend who simply raised a brow innocently at the two of you. “I thought I’ve told you to knock!”

“And I will take note in the future to certainly do so.”


End file.
